Our work is directed towards the relationship of protein sequence to conformation and enzymic activity. The digestive enzyme, pepsin, is synthesized as an inactive precursor pepsinogen. We are interested in the molecular basis of the proteolytic activity of the enzyme, how this is supporessed in the zymogen and is induced during activation.